La noticia
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Marín está actuando extraño. Aioria está actuando extraño porque Marín está actuando extraño. Y la única información que tiene Aioria es un nombre. León, el nuevo amado de Marín.


**La noticia**

 _Día 12 del mes de Athena. Quedan 18. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran los días para incluir a todos los caballeros de Athena?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Lía, la alumna de Shura e hija adoptiva a la fuerza de Shura y Aioros, es mía.

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

* * *

 **La noticia**

Marín había estado actuando muy extraño y Aioria estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con la amazona.

"Lunes por la noche"

Los lunes por la noche eran el momento favorito de Aioria. Era el tiempo que habían arreglado para pasar en pareja, lejos de los metiches de sus compañeros de armas.

Desde hacía tres semanas atrás, Marín había cancelado los lunes por la noche con excusas poco creíbles.

* * *

 _ **Tres semanas atrás…**_

― _¿Nos vemos esta noche? ―preguntó el caballero a su novia._

― _No puedo. Tengo que cazar arañas ―respondió la amazona apenas prestándole atención._

* * *

 _ **Dos semanas atrás…**_

― _¿Lista para esta noche? Tengo reservaciones en un restaurante._

― _No puedo. Tengo que contar porotos._

* * *

 _ **La semana anterior…**_

― _¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?_

― _Tengo que barrer el coliseo._

* * *

 **Actualidad…**

Aioria estaba tirado en su sillón, suspirando con pena. Marín no solo había estado evitándolo los lunes, también los otros días de la semana. Su tiempo libre era ocupado por alguien más. Y, gracias a Milo, Aioria sabía quién.

―León ―dijo con asco. ― Quién quiera que sea se las verá con mi plasma relámpago.

Aunque en realidad no haría nada. Para empezar, León era -sin ninguna duda- un civil, y las reglas de Athena le impedían atacar a los civiles a menos que atentaran contra la Diosa. Por otra parte, si Marín realmente amaba a alguien más, él no iba a arruinar la felicidad de su amazona por mucho que le doliera. Era un caballero y tenía un fuerte sentido de la moral.

―Y Aioros me golpeará si llego a hacer algo tan infantil como eso ―dijo a la habitación vacía ―Sin mencionar que no me protegerá de la furia de Marín.

Suspiró una vez más. Había estado muy deprimido pero ya era suficiente.

―Si quieres algo, debes pelear por ello.

Se levantó de golpe de su sillón, la llama de la determinación brillando en sus ojos parecía ser un faro iluminando de la oscuridad en la que se había enterrado a sí mismo.

―Voy a enfrentar a Marín. Que me diga la verdad.

* * *

Aioria había estado actuando muy extraño y Marín estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con el caballero.

Estaba sentada en las gradas del coliseo, les había ganado la poca sombra a los otros plateados y no podía disfrutarla por culpa de Aioria.

El extraño comportamiento del caballero, una mezcla de depresión, molestia, inseguridad y nerviosismo, la estaba enloqueciendo.

Sabía que en parte era su culpa. Había estado dedicándole mucho tiempo a su amado León y no le había dado buenas razones a Aioria de por qué estaba siendo tan distante.

Incluso ahora, recordaba las excusas dignas de Seiya que había usado y quería tirarse de cabeza desde piscis.

― ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? ― preguntó Shaina de forma brusca. La italiana estaba hasta la coronilla de tener que escuchar a su compañera, o bien quejándose de Aioria, o bien suspirando por el caballero. Se estaba volviendo ridículo.

―No puedo decirle sobre León ―dijo la pelirroja alarmada.

―Tienes que.

―No puedo. Es muy pronto.

―Ya van cuatro semanas, Marín.

―No lo toleraría. Aioria no está acostumbrado a no ser el primero en mi vida.

― ¿Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Dio? Ya empiezas a sonar como los personajes de esas telenovelas que él mira.

―Estoy siendo seria, Shaina.

―Sólo dile.

― ¿Decirle qué a quién?

Las amazonas saltaron de sus lugares y se pusieron en posición defensiva. Relajaron sus cuerpos cuando vieron el rostro sonriente de Milo de Escorpio.

―Nada ―dijo Marín.

―Marín no le dice a Aioria sobre León aún ― Shaina podía sentir la mirada de reproche de su compañera a pesar de la máscara de metal.

―Ya sabe.

Las amazonas se giraron hacia el griego.

―Yo le dije.

Milo no pudo notar el tic en la comisura de la boca de Marín a causa de la máscara, pero fue lo suficientemente listo como para irse en ese momento. Tenía la sensación de que había metido la pata pero no iba a quedarse para averiguarlo.

― ¡Shura, hey! Entrena conmigo ―gritó al no-presente santo de capricornio y se alejó de las mujeres justo a tiempo.

―Si ya sabe, ¿por qué no ha dicho nada?

* * *

Marín respiró profundo, sujetándose a León como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tenía que enfrentar a Aioria. Era ahora o nunca.

Entró al quinto templo y se encontró con el caballero recostado en el sofá.

― ¿No tienes que cazar arañas, contar porotos o barrer el coliseo hoy? ―preguntó Aioria sin mirarla.

Marín dio un respingo ante el tono acusatorio y la frialdad en la voz del caballero.

―Tengo algo importante que decirte.

―Mira, si vas a dejarme-

―Eres papá ―interrumpió la amazona.

Aioria no dijo nada. No podía. Las palabras resonaban en su mente pero no lograba comprenderlas del todo.

¿Papá? Era imposible. Estaba seguro de que era imposible. Repasó mentalmente las cosas que le había dicho Aioros sobre cómo se hacían los bebes. Estaba seguro de que era imposible.

― ¿Aioria? ―llamó la amazona.

El caballero no contestó. Seguía perdido en su cabeza, buscando en qué momento podría haber sucedido. De qué manera podría haber sucedido. ¿Aioros habrá olvidado decirme algo?

― ¡Aioria!

El caballero regresó a la realidad. Podía ver un manchón rojizo-anaranjado frente a él pero no lo reconocía. Los bordes de la imagen empezaron a ser consumidos por una sombra hasta que no quedó nada excepto oscuridad.

* * *

―Podrías haberlo dicho de otra forma.

Aioria escuchaba una voz masculina a la distancia.

 _¿Hermano?_

―Milo dijo que Aioria sabía.

Una voz femenina.

 _¿Marín?_

― ¿Marín? ―llamó.

―¡Aioria! Gracias a Athena. Pensé que tendríamos que mandar a Shaka a buscarte al Inframundo.

―No iba a ir ―escuchó la respuesta vía cosmos del indio.

―Bueno, Aioria está bien y ya no nos necesitan ―dijo Aioros.

―El tío Aioria es un debilucho.

Aioria gruñó al escuchar la voz de la niña que insistía que Aioros era su mamá.

―Lía. No seas cruel con tu tío ―la reprendió Aioros. ―Vamos, estoy seguro de que Shura se va a enojar si no estás allí para la cena.

―Eso de ser padres divorciados es muy pesado para ustedes. Deberían arreglarse.

Aioria solo escuchó la risa de Aioros como respuesta. Se sentó con ayuda de Marín y dejó su vista fija en la pared. ¿Qué había sucedido?

―Tía Marín, yo quiero cuidar de tu bebé cuando ustedes estén ocupados ―gritó Lía desde la salida del templo antes de correr detrás del sagitariano.

― ¿Bebé?

Y todo regresó de golpe.

―Marín. Explícame antes que de verdad necesitemos la ayuda de Shaka.

―Creí que ya lo sabías. Milo me dijo que te había dicho sobre León.

―Ese tipo. No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con un bebé de todos modos. ¿Acaso tu amado te dejo por eso?

― ¿Amado? ¿Tipo? Aioria ―empezó la amazona tomando las manos del mayor ― ¿Qué te dijo Milo exactamente?

―Me dijo que te vio una noche paseando con León. Tu amado.

Las risas de la amazona lo desconcertaron. ¿Él la enfrentaba con la verdad y ella tenía el descaro de reírse en su rostro?

―Aioria, León es mi bebé.

Aioria parpadeo varias veces, cada vez entendía menos. Una criatura salto sobre él. El caballero miró a su regazo para encontrarse con un par de electrizantes ojos verdes enmarcados por cabello rubio oscuro.

―Miau.

―Aioria. Te presento a León.

―Miau.

― ¿León?

Marín asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Aioria, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del caballero y mirando a su amada mascota.

―Lo encontré hace como un mes fuera del santuario mientras hacía mis rondas. No quería dejarlo solo.

― ¿Este es León? ¿Por esto me he estado preocupando tanto?

―No es un "esto", Aioria. Es nuestro bebé. Bueno, mío. Y tuyo si quieres.

Marín se mordió el labio mientras observaba la reacción de Aioria. Estaba convencida de que se negaría. Que no aceptaría a otro león en sus vidas.

Aioria tomó al gato y lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos. Verde contra verde. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro y el caballero apretó al animal contra su pecho.

― ¡Es tan lindo! Aioros nunca me dejó tener una mascota.

Marín observó a su novio con horror. Aioria apretaba al gato tan fuerte que la amazona estaba convencida que necesitarían la ayuda de Shaka al final de todo. Pero el gato se mostraba muy feliz en brazos de su padre.

Más de lo que era en brazos de su madre.

Estaba empezando a creer que todo eso había sido una mala idea.

* * *

 **Cuestiones de (poca) importancia.**

Aioria juega con León cada vez que tiene tiempo libre. Marín se arrepiente de haberlos presentado.

Milo desapareció al día siguiente. Nadie está lo suficientemente preocupado como para buscarlo todavía. Los caballeros disfrutan la paz por el momento.

Aioros, Shura y Lía cenaron paella.

Los servicios de Shaka no fueron requeridos. De todos modos Shaka no lo habría hecho.

Dio introdujo a sus compañeros al emocionante mundo de las telenovelas mexicanas. Los caballeros de plata apenas aparecen para sus entrenamientos.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

Finalmente Aioria se entera de la verdad.


End file.
